Humphrey the Sawtooth wolf
by Porcupain
Summary: Humphrey is relocated to Idaho alone with Kate's hurtful words in his head so he stays in Idaho but what happens when the pack runs out of food and has to relocate to Idaho and they find Humphrey there.
1. Chapter 1

Off to saw tooth

Humphreys POV:

I was just sitting by the pond replaying Kate's words in my head when I heard someone coming down the mountain. I turned to see it was Kate but right now I didn't feel like talking to her so I just walked away from her. But just as I was walking away I felt something sting my butt and I began to feel dizzy, I then began to mumble gibberish, then everything began to change colour before everything went black.

Kate's POV:

I had just made it to the bottom of howling rock because I just had to get away from my howling partner when I began to hear voices. I turned towards the voices only to see three humans gathered around something. I decided to investigate what they were doing so I got as close as I could and hid in a bush. I looked through the leafs to see they were gathered around Humphrey who was lying unconscious with a dart in his butt. I then heard one of the humans say. "Pack him up boys. We're going to Idaho." I gasped hearing this and was about to bounce out and attack the humans before I realised that if I attacked them I would probably be captured and sent to Idaho with Humphrey and the eastern wolfs would probably take this as a declaration of war so I turned around and ran to my parents den.

When I got to their den I found my parents outside on the ledge looking up at the stars while snuggling but they stopped when they heard me approaching. They turned to see me as mom asked. "Kate is everything alright? Did Garth act out of line?" I shook my head and said. "No. It's Humphrey." Then they both looked confused as mom then asked. "Humphrey acted out of line?" I shook my head again and said. "No he was taken to Idaho by humans." They both gasped before dad said. " It's okay. I hear there are many ways to get back so I'm sure as soon as he knows where he will figure out away to get back." I then looked at the ground sadly before saying. "He might not be coming back." Dad then said. "Don't worry I know Humphrey and I know he will be alright." I then said. "That's not what I'm afraid of." They both gave me confused before mom asked. "What do you mean by that?" I then began to tell them how I insulted Humphrey and when I was done they were both giving me disappointed looks before dad said. "Kate I can't believe you said that to Humphrey. He is one of kindest and gentlest wolf in this pack .I am very disappointed in you." I lowered my head even more before saying. "I know but right now I just want to go to sleep and hope he will come back." They both nodded at this before I went to the back of the den, curled into a ball and went to sleep.

Next morning Humphreys POV:

I just woke up with a massive headache. I looked around to see that I was in a small metal cage and asked myself. "Man where am I?" Then I looked down and saw some water and said. "Well at least they left me some water." Then I took a sip and spit it out while saying. "Not water. Absolutely not water." Then I felt a stop and I felt the box I was in being picked up. Then I heard someone say. "Okay now let him go boys." Then the door opened and I just ran straight out and didn't look back. I stopped when I reached a cliff and realized that I was not in Jasper but it was nice but as I was admiring the view a rock went flying by my head while barely missing it. I looked down to see where it came from to see a duck and a goose playing some weird game.

I figured they might be able to tell me where I am and why I'm here. I then quickly found a slope down the cliff and went down to talk to them. When I got close to them the goose was looking away from me while complaining to the duck. I'm guessing the duck saw me because as I approached them he got a scared look on his face, yelled "Take off" Then flew away. Then the goose turned around and saw me as I said. "Hey how yah doing." He smiled at me before saying. "Oh hello I am doing quite well thank you. I haven't seen many wolves around these parts." I replied. "Yeah I know. You see I was just brought here by humans. By the way where is here?" The goose then said while pointing. "Hey look over there." I turned my head to wear he was pointing then the goose hit me with the stick he had then began to fly away. But not before I quickly grabbed him by the legs. Sadly he carried me away with him on a painful trip while trying to shake me off. **(Like how he was carried in the movie.) **After an agonisingly painful flight I was finally able to make him crash into some mud where he then said. "Okay you have a question?" I replied. "Yes. Where am I?"

We walked to a bathroom where the goose hopped into the fountain that was on the side of the building and began to wash the mud off as he said. "You are in Idaho." To say I was shocked would be an understatement so I asked. "Idawho?" Then Marcel as I now know the goose said. "Wee land of mountains ,trees and a few billion potatoes." Then Paddy as I now know the duck popped up and said. "Sawtooth national worldliness preserve." Then I asked."What in the world am I doing in Idaho?" Paddy answered. "Well you see this park has no wolfs so you were relocated here to hopefully attract more wolfs." Then Marcel lied down on the table while Paddy began to bend his limbs while Marcel said. "But do not worry. If you tell us where your home sweet home." Just as I was about to tell them I lived in Jasper the memory of Kates insults flashed through my mind which made me frown so I just said. "I don't think I will be going back." they must have heard the pain in my voice because Paddy asked. "Is something wrong?" I then told them what happened at the moonlight howl and how Kate broke my heart.

Back in Jasper Kates POV:

Both packs had just met at the river which divides the territories. The whole reason for this meeting was to discuss why I left Garth alone at the moonlight howl. Toni walked forward and asked me. "Where did you go?" I answered. "When I went to get a drink I saw my friend Humphrey being taken by humans and I had to inform my parents about it." He gave me an annoyed look before saying. "Garth told me about that wolf and by the sounds of things he's a weakling so I don't get why you would care if he was taken by humans." I glared at him before saying. "Because he is one of my best friends, one of the best omegas my pack has and I feel horrible about the way I treated him." The look on his face didn't change. Then he said. "Well when you were done telling your parents why didn't you come back?" I lowered my head then said. "Because the guilt that Humphrey might not come back." Then I said. "I need to go lie down for a couple of minutes." Then I turned around and began to walk to the den to sleep and hope that Humphrey will come back. As I walked away I heard Lilly offer to show Garth around and he accepted.

Back in Sawtooth Humphreys POV:

I had just finished telling Marcel and Paddy what happened and they both now had looks of sympathy. Marcel then said. "Oh you poor,poor wolf." Then Paddy. "Have your heart broken by a girl? We've all been there before." Marcel then said. "Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I smiled at them then said. "Well there is one thing I need help with." Paddy then asked. "And what would that be?" I smiled then said. "Since I am now living here I'm going to need a new den. Do you guys know any good dens where I can live?" they then looked at each other, smiled and looked back at me before Marcel said. "Oh we know just the place for you." Then Paddy said "Please follow us." Then they turned around and began to walk while I followed them.

After walking for ten minutes a cave on top of a small hill came into view. It kind of looked like Winston and Eve's den. I then looked down at Marcel and Paddy then said. "Looks great but how do I get up there?" Marcel then walked up to a bush and said. "By going through here." He then pushed the bushes aside to reveal a slope up to the cave. I smiled then said. "Thanks a ton you guys." Paddy said. "You're quite welcome." Then Marcel said. "After all we've all been through the pain of heartbreak my friend and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." I smiled at this then said. "Thanks guys but right now I just need some alone time." They both nodded at this then left. After they were gone I went up to what was now my den to check it out. When I entered it and saw that it was large enough to fit in thirteen wolfs with three other room s which I could use to store food or house company. I smiled at this but then I realised that now I had a lot of work to do because I have to hunt my own food and be able to protect myself so I went out and began doing log squats and swimming against the current of a river so by the end of the day I was exhausted. As I walked home I saw a lone caribou so I decided to grab some supper. I then slowly began to stalk towards it. Five minutes later the caribou was lying dead on the ground with bite marks in its neck. I smiled down at my kill with blood on my muzzle. I then began to drag my kill to my den. When I got there it was dark out so I ate outside so I could enjoy my food in the moonlight. When I was done I put the leftover caribou in one of the spare rooms then went outside, looked up at the moon and howled while letting go of my pain, my memories of Jasper, my love of my old life, the feelings for my old pack and finally all of my feelings for Kate. I then went inside my den, found a soft spot in one of the empty rooms and went to sleep.

**AN: Okay people this is another story I'm writing and I hope you all enjoy it and I have more story ideas so I will be posting them as soon as I can but sadly this means I won't have as much time to update my other stories but I will write the chapters as the ideas come. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Journal 

Humphreys POV:

I woke up to find myself not in my normal den but then it struck me. I remembered what happened then lowered my head in sadness but I quickly snapped out of my sad mood and went to eat some leftover caribou. When I was done eating my breakfast I knew I had a lot of work to do in order to survive so I went out and started to work out. First I found an old log, lifted onto my back and began to do log squats. I did this for about two hours none stop before I stopped and went to get a drink of water. It took me about ten minutes to get to a nearby creek. As soon as I got there I immediately dunked my head in to cool myself off before I took a nice long drink of the ice cool water. Just as I was finishing off I heard someone yell. "FOUR" Then I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I began to rub the part of my head that was hit before looking down at what hit me only to see that it was one of Marcel's ball's. Speaking of the devil him and Paddy came through the bushes at that very moment. I smiled at them before saying. "Well good morning to you both and I suspect this ball is yours." Then I pointed at the ball on the ground. They both chuckled before Paddy said. "Well good morning to you as well Humphrey and yes that would be our ball." I smiled before handing it over to them. Then Marcel said. "You know I thought you wolfs always marked your territory." My ears perked at this when the realization hit me. I hadn't marked my territory yet. I then quickly said. "Thanks for reminding me and I will see you both later." Then I ran off to mark my territory.

When I was done I decided I should run around and get a little exercise while learning the parts of the park. While exploring I began to hear someone call my name and I followed the voice only to find an old abandoned junkyard so I decided to check it out. It was incredible but also a little creepy because it was like a graveyard for old junk. I just shrugged it off and began to check it out more. I had been looking for five minutes before I came across an old car that really caught my eye I'm not really sure what brought me to it but it seemed like it was calling me with the same voice I heard earlier. When I looked inside it I saw a blue leather book and a bold point pen. It was really strange because it felt like those items were what were calling me so I took them both out of the car and then left the junkyard and went back to my den.

When I got back I saw decided I should see what's in this book but when I opened it I saw nothing but blank pages. This of course confused me but then I realised that this was meant to be a journal that was not used so I decided to correct that. I then took the pen, opened to the first page and wrote. "The journal of Humphrey wolf." Which surprised me considering I've never written anything in my life but it just came naturally to me although I'm not sure why. Then I continued by turning the page, Writing the date of the moonlight howl followed by drawing a picture of Kate and Garth before writing about what happened that night at the moonlight howl around the drawing. On the next free page I wrote yesterdays date followed by drawing a picture of Marcel ,Paddy and the porcupines when I first saw them from the cliff. Then I wrote down what happened that day around the drawing. When I was done I realised that I had already use up three pages in what was now my Journal. I then looked outside and realised it was still early so I better go and get a bit more exercise and practice before bed.

I then left and proceeded by doing log squats, swimming against the current and practicing front and back flips before going out hunting. By the end of my hunt I had killed one caribou and two rabbits. When I brought them back to my den the sun was just beginning to set so I decided to use what light I had to write what happened today in my journal. While I was writing I just couldn't help but wonder what's happening back in Jasper.

Back in Jasper

Kates POV:

I had spent my entire day inside my parents den despite the efforts of both my parents and friends to get me to go outside and get some fresh air but I just didn't want to because I was feeling too much guilt over what happened to Humphrey. It was at that moment when dad walked in. He looked at me before saying. "Listen Kate I know you feel that you're responsible that Humphrey might not return but it's but it might not be your fault. For all we know the humans could be keeping him from coming back or he could be on his way back at this very moment." Then I replied. "Yeah and for all we know he could be lying on the ground either injured or dead." I heard dad sigh over what I said and replied. "Kate you just have to have faith that Humphrey will return unharmed and alright." I nodded at this before saying. "Thanks for comforting me dad." He smiled then said. "My pleasure Kate." Then he left while I laid down to sleep.

Five minutes after he left three more shadows came over me. I opened my eyes only to find Humphreys three friends Salty, Shaky and Mooch who were all giving me death glares which made me feel a little scared. Salty then opened his mouth and asked angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" I was confused by this so I answered. "I have no idea what you're talking about." They simply gave me cold, hard glares at me before Mooch said. "You've broken Humphreys heart." Then Shaky said. "He was head over paws in love with you and you just coldly destroyed his heart." Then Mooch said. "We hope you're happy you cold hearted witch." Then they all left. To say I was shocked was an understatement but it was that moment I realised that my pain wasn't just caused from my guilt or worry but also from the pain of the one I truly love not being around and I now knew that I had to get out of this marriage. Then I laid down and cried myself to sleep that night.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would've had it posted earlier but I've been away at the Kruger Park where I couldn't post anything but I was able to read other stories using my dad's I pad except for yester day when I went white river rafting and for the four hours I was unconscious. Long story short I was going down some rapids and hit my head hard on a branch. Always wear a helmet when river rafting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Books and a trunk

Humphreys POV:

I opened my eyes to see the light shining into the entrance of my den. I knew that this meant it was time for me to get up and start training. I first had the two rabbits I caught yesterday. I had just finished eating when I began to think. "What if there was a way for me to get some exercise and add some new things to my den." Then it hit me. I then said to myself."The old junkyard is sure to have some things I could use to exercise and while I'm exercising I can look for stuff to add to my den." Then I quickly ran off to the junkyard. On the way there I ran into Marcel and Paddy. I then said. "Good morning you two." They both greeted me before Paddy said. "Might I ask where you are off to this morning." I replied by saying. "I'm on my way to the old junkyard." They both gave me confused looks before Marcel asked. "What would you be going to that place for?" I replied by saying. "Well I was there yesterday and found an empty book to write in like a journal so I was thinking that I might be able to find some more interesting things that I can use and while I'm looking I can get some exercise." They both nodded at this then we said our good byes and I continued to the junkyard. It was during this time my mind wondered over to what was happening back in Jasper.

Back in Jasper Kate's POV:

I was sitting outside my den waiting for my parents along with Lilly, Toni and Garth when they all came in. Dad then asked. "You wanted to see all of us Kate?" I answered. "Yes dad it's about me marrying Garth." He then asked. "What is it?" I replied by saying. "Well I can't marry him because I'm in love with someone else." They all gasped at this before they all asked in unison. "Who?" I answered. "It's Humphrey and I know this because I've come to realise that my pain isn't just because of the guilt but because of me not knowing where the one I truly love is." They both were shocked at this before Garth stepped in and admitted that he was in love with Lilly. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement but we were all brought out of it when Toni yelled. "WHAT?" frankly I swore he yelled so load that everyone in Jasper could hear it. Then he said. "This is not how we operate." Then mom asked. "Toni may I have a word with you in private?" He nodded then everyone except for Toni and mom left the den. Five minutes later Toni ran out of the den and quickly said to Garth. "Well after a chat with Eve I've decided to allow you to marry Lilly and to lift the pack law that Alphas and Omegas can't marry. Wow is that the time already why don't we unite the packs tomorrow. In fact I will gather the packs and tell them now."Then he ran off to gather the packs. We all were shocked at this then turned to look at mom who was walking down the slope with a smile on her face. When she finally made it down dad asked. "Eve what did you say to him?" She just smiled then said. "I'll tell you later because right now we have a wedding to get ready for." We then began to go and announce to the packs what was happening.

Back in Sawtooth Humphreys POV:

I walked for fifteen minutes before I finally made it to the junkyard. I entered the junkyard through the hole in the fence I entered through the last time I was here. I began looking through some old junk when I came across a pile of old books that all had Ernest Hemingway on them. I then looked at the top of the pile that said "Ernest Hemingway The sun also rises" on the cover I then said to myself. "Well I got nothing better to do so I might as well read this and see what it's about." Then I Found a nice soft piece of ground, sat down got comfortable and began to read the book. I read it for half an hour before I realised that I should be getting back to exploring this junkyard for stuff I can use and maybe see if there were any more of these books because frankly I think that I can grow to like books so I brought the books with me so I could read them later. I searched for half an hour before I came across a giant empty hole with junk pieces sticking out of the sides. I decided I better get away from the hole before I fall in .After five minutes before I found a part of the junkyard that was full of old tires. I then said to myself. "Well I guess this is where all the old tires are put." Then I proceeded to explore the place when I came across a huge tower of tires. I was amazed at its size but I soon decided to move to another part of the junkyard.

After five minutes I entered another part of the junkyard which was filled with old cars. I figured there must be some useful junk in one of these old cars so I began to check out all the cars boots, back seats, front seats and cubby holes. I searched for two hours before I found an old car that just somehow caught my eye although I'm not sure why. I opened up the trunk and to my surprise I found an old locked trunk. I then decided I should bring it back with me to my den so I can see what's in it. I then put the books I found earlier on top of it and began to drag it by the handle and realised that it was very heavy but I carried on dragging it. On the way out I saw an old mattress that I thought would come in handy to sleep on so I put the old trunk down with books I found earlier then put the mattress on my back then proceeded to drag the trunk with everything on it by the handle and carry the old mattress.

I pulled the stuff for half an hour before I finally made it to the bottom of the slope that lead up to my den. I groaned at this because I was already so exhausted from dragging and carrying those things here. I decided it would be best if I took them up one at a time. I started with the books before bringing the trunk up and then the mattress. Once I finally brought everything into the den I decided to start setting it all up. I started by bringing the trunk in and putting it in one of the spare rooms. Then I continued by taking my new books and journal into the spare room that also had the trunk in and made it so they were standing up in a tower next to the trunk. I then dragged the mattress in and put it in the back of the room I sleep in an pressing it against the wall. I breathed a breath of relief because I was exhausted .It was at that moment when Marcel and Paddy flew in while Marcel said. "Bonjour Humphrey and how did your search at the dump go?" I replied by saying. "It went great I found some new books, a mattress and an old locked trunk that I was just about to try to unlock. Right now all I have to do is figure out how to unlock it." Then Paddy said. "I suggest picking the lock by sticking one of your claws in the lock and wiggle it around until the lock opens up." I nodded at this then proceeded to do what he said for five minutes before I was finally able to get the lock to open. I then began to slowly open it and look inside. I was amazed at what I found inside because in the trunk was an old army pistol, an old army survival knife, an old army general hat, what looked to be someone's journal and a blanket. Then it struck me this trunk must have belonged to an old army general. I was amazed that someone would throw all this cool stuff away. I then realised that I spent more time at the junkyard than I thought because the sun was beginning to set. I'm guessing Marcel and Paddy just noticed as well because they both said. "Goodnight." Then flew off.

I decided to spend the time I had left with what light I had to end my day off with filling this days activities into my journal an unpacking the remaining things in the trunk. I started with writing in my journal this took me five minutes. I then began to unpack everything . I started off by putting my journal with the other books. I then continued my unpacking by stabbing the knife into the wall above the trunk followed by hanging the hat on the knifes handle. I then too out the pistol and put it in a small hole with just the handle sticking out, I then took the blanket out of the trunk and placed it on the ground. Once that was done I closed the trunk and began putting my books on it. I stood each of them up straight and next to each other except for the one I was reading. I put that one on its side so I would know that I was currently reading that one. Then I picked up the blanket carried it into the room I sleep in then placed it on the bed. I then went into the main den area, pulled out some caribou and ate some of it for supper. When I was done it was dark out so I put my leftovers in my food holding room, went back to my sleeping room, lied down on my mattress, put the blanket over me and went to sleep.

**AN: Okay guys tomorrow I'm going back to school so I won't have as much time to write but I will do my best to write quickly and just to give you a heads up in the next chapter is going to be a big time skip and a reunion. By the way the reason for the Ernest Hemingway books is because I am a fan of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Moving and a reunion

Jasper Park Kates POV:

I woke up to the sun shining into my eyes through the entrance of my parents den. I then quickly remembered that Lilly's wedding was today and I had to help her get ready for the wedding so I quickly ran out and got a pinecone to brush her fur with. It took me five minutes to find one and bring it back to the den where Lilly was sitting and waiting for me. I then walked up to her and said in the happiest voice I could muster. "Hey Lilly. Ready to get prepared for your wedding?" She gave me a smile before saying. "You know I am." We then walked outside and looked down at the rock where Lilly was going to get married when we began talking. She said. "Thanks for helping me get ready Kate." I replied by saying around the pinecone. "Anytime Lilly after all you are my sister and this is your big day."I'm guessing she noticed the hint of sadness in my voice because she then said. "Kate I know you miss Humphrey but believe me he will come back and if he doesn't then I will cover my feet in tree sap and glue myself to the ground." We both laughed at this before we headed down to the ceremonial rock for Lilly's wedding.

When we got down there everyone from both packs was waiting for Lilly to come so we can unite the packs. When we got there I went to sit with my parents while Lilly walked up to the ceremonial rock were Garth was waiting for her. I have to say they do make a cute couple. They then began the wedding ceremony. First they accepted each other's scents; they then nibbled on each other's ears before finally they rubbed noses. When their noses touched everyone cheered. I smiled at this but I was longing for the day that it might be me and Humphrey up there. I sighed at the thought but my sigh was drowned out by the cheers of everyone else. I figured I might as well go to the celebration party and try to enjoy myself. But I kept wondering the same thing. Where is Humphrey?

Back in Sawtooth Humphreys POV:

I had just gotten up to the sun shining in through my den entrance as usual and decided to continue reading the book I started yesterday. It took me half an hour before I was done and decided to go down to the river and get a drink. I walked for five minutes before I arrived at the river. I then dunked my head in to fully awaken myself then had a nice long drink. When I was done I looked at my reflection and realised I was still not strong enough to survive on my own. I sighed and knew that my next few months were going to be immensely tough on me. I then left to get some exercise.

**Three years later**

Jasper Park Kates POV:

I was walking to my parents den for an announcement. I bet it was about the lack of caribou in Jasper since there have been more mouths to feed. This is just one of the changes that have happened in the last three years. Humphrey still hasn't shown up at all and there hasn't been a trace of him at all. During the first year I hardly ever left my parents den and the only time I left was to eat or drink and while I was in the den I would just sulk. After the first year I tried to get over him by hunting and doing all my alpha duties but that didn't work so well because his friends would always glare at me which would always remind me. Now this year I keep getting asked out by a lot of the single male wolfs but I always turn them down because I just don't have any interests in getting romantic .On the side Lilly has given birth to four pups which consist of two boys and two girls. I then just arrived at my parents den parents were sitting at the top with Toni, Garth, and Lilly with the entire pack was gathered. I walked up and joined them when my dad announced. "Okay everyone we all know that since the joining of the packs we have had more mouths to feed and because of this we have run out of food so because of this we are going to have to relocate to a new territory. This afternoon we will be hopping onto some empty train cars and leave Jasper. Everyone agreed at this because most of them were hungry from lack of food in Jasper. We al then began to head towards the train tracks. When the train came across everyone jumped into the empty train cars. I jumped in while carrying one of my nieces while Lilly, Garth and mom carried the others. Once we were in I put my niece down then looked outside then sat down and watched the scenery go by.

Sawtooth Humphreys POV:

I had just come down to the stream for a drink of water when I caught sight of my reflection. I was now three times as muscular as Garth was and twice as fast as Kate. I was also wearing my lucky hat which was the old military general hat I found in the chest except I cut two holes in the top for my ears. I also had three gashes which formed a scar on my chest. I received these when I was training in the mountains and ran into some bears that weren't too happy to see me. I then took my hat off then dipped my head into the water to shock myself awake because I had just gotten up half an hour ago and was still a little drowsy. I decided I would get some salvaging at the junkyard done before I ran off to the junkyard.

When I got there I began to salvage through some old junk. I had made a hobby of going through old junk and bringing the stuff I liked back to my den. So far the things I have liked have and brought back to my den. The things I found my first two trips here are the things that started this hobby of mine. In the past trips I've brought back a pair of bookends shaped like two wolfs sitting which was lucky because my books kept collapsing and it was getting rather annoying to restack them all the time. I also found an old rug which looked quite good in my den entrance room. Another item I found was an old radio that I was able to get working again which was nice because I rather enjoy a bit of music while I read .I also found an old book that tells you how to make beaded sculptures and under it an old plastic jar of different coloured beads and some wrapped up wire with it and this was really lucky because I am now able to take on making beaded sculptures as a hobby. To be honest I don't understand why people through these things away.

I had been looking through the pile of junk before I finally found something that caught my eye. It was an old wooden wolf mask. I smiled at it and knew exactly where I was going to put it. I quickly ran back to my den. When I got there I hung the mask above the entrance so people would know that this den belonged to a wolf. I then went inside and stopped by my hobby room to admire my collection. I dug shelves into the wall to hold my beaded sculpture collection. I looked at it with a smile because I had beaded sculptures of everyone I knew in my former pack. I then looked on top of the chest to see my radio and book collection but the ones that stood out the most were my journal and the old army journal. My journal had been filled up quite a bit in the last few years but there was still a ton of pages left for me to write in. The army however was filled completely to the last page and I had finished reading it last year. Inside it I learnt how painful war was for the former owner of the journal because he was captured and tortured but the thing that hurt him the most was the fact he might have never gotten the chance to see his wife again. Also contained in the journal were different manoeuvres on how to use the survival knife and different combat moves and by the end of my first year as a lone wolf I had mastered all the manoeuvres. I then had a quick bite to eat and saw I was running out of food and knew I would have to get more food soon. I then decided to go hunting after a nap. Then I left to my sleeping room, hung my hat on my knife that was in the wall, lied down on the mattress, got under the blanket and began to take a nap.

Back with the pack Kates POV:

Me and the pack had been traveling on the train for four hours before my dad saw a sign that said "welcome to Sawtooth" as he yelled out so everyone could here. "Okay everyone off the train." Then I quickly picked up my niece Angela and hopped off with everyone. Once I was off I put Angela on the ground and watched as she quickly ran to her parents. I smiled at this but felt a twinge of sadness because I might never be able to have pups of my own with Humphrey because for all I know he could be dead. I felt even sadder at this when my dad walked up in front of everyone and announced. "Okay everyone this will be our new territory. Now it is time for us all to build dens and I will need some of our Alphas to go out and hunt some food for the pack." It was then something hit me in the head and I said. "Ouch" everyone turned towards me as mom asked in a concerned voice. "Kate is something wrong?" I answered. "Yes mom something just hit my head." She gave me a curious look before asking. "What was it?" I was about to answer when a stone went whizzing by my head. Everyone turned towards where the rock came from.

Then me, my parents, Lilly and Garth went towards where the rocks came from. When we got to the place where the rocks were coming from to find a small clearing where a duck and a goose seemed to be playing a weird game. They hadn't noticed us yet so we slowly began to walk towards them. Once we were nearing the duck took notice of us and quickly took off while telling the goose to do the same. The goose still hadn't noticed us until he turned around and said. "Well hello there I have not seen many wolfs around here." We all gave him curious looks before my mom replied. "Well our pack just moved here and did you hit that rock that struck my daughter in the head?" He then replied. "I believe so and I apologise because if I had known she was there I would not have hit my ball that way." Then mom gave him one of his creepy smiles and said. "Well alright then I will let you off with a warning this time but if you hurt either of my daughters or my grand pups I will rip you in two and feed your lifeless carcass to some hungry bears." We all stared at her wide eyed before the goose said. "Let me guess you are Eve. Mate of Winston and mother of Kate and Lilly." We all gasped at this before I asked. "How in the world did you know all that?" He replied by saying. "I've already said too much." Then he turned around before taking off. While we all watched him fly off with confused looks but we all just shrugged it off then went back to the pack.

It took three hours before everyone had built dens, the hunting party returned with no food but we would get food tomorrow because it was now nightfall and everyone was gathered around for a pack meeting. My dad just walked onto a rock in front of the pack then announced. "Okay everyone todays hunt did not go so well but I am sure that tomorrow we will get enough food to last the pack days. Everyone cheered at this then we all went to our new dens to get some sleep.

Humphreys POV:

I had just gotten back from a hunt which I do sometimes after a nap. With me was a large caribou in my jaws when Marcel and Paddy flew in to my den. I put the caribou down and smiled at them as I said. "Hey guys. What are you two doing here?" Marcel replied. "Well we felt that we should inform you that your old pack is here." To say I was shocked was an understatement as I quickly asked. "Why are they here?" Paddy answered. "Well it would appear that they ran out of food so they had to move here." I then asked. "Did you tell them that I'm here?" Marcel replied. "Oh no I did give them a hint or two but I do not think they would get it." I smiled at this then said. "Thanks for the info guys and for keeping me being here a secret." They smiled then Paddy said "It was our pleasure but I doubt they would even recognise you now." I tilted my head in confusion and asked. "What do you mean?" Marcel replied. "Well look at yourself. You are no longer that weak omega wolf we first met three years ago but a strong powerful lone wolf." I smiled hearing this then said. "Thanks you guys are the best and goodnight." They bid me a goodnight then flew off. While I put the caribou in my food storage room with my other caribou before going into my sleeping room, hanging my hat on my knife, lied down on the mattress, got under the blanket and began to sleep.

When I woke up it was morning and the birds were singing as always but I knew that my piece wasn't going to last forever since my old pack was here and I couldn't hide from them forever so I might as well get it over and done with after breakfast and a bath. I then put my lucky hat on, walked into the main room and then pulled out some caribou from my food storage room and began to eat some caribou. When I was done I went down to the river for a morning bath. When I got there I quickly hopped in to the water in order to fully wake myself awake up. I then decided to go hunting before going to see my old pack. I then quickly headed to wear the caribou normally graze. When I got there I found two large caribou grazing. So I slowly crept towards them and once I was close enough I went for the kill and in two minutes both caribou were on the ground dead. I was just about to pick one of them when I heard someone clear there throat. It turned towards the source of the voice only to see Winston staring at me. He then asked. "I don't suppose you could spare some food." I merely nodded then began to walk away without the caribou but before I could get away Winston said. "Wait." I turned towards him as he ran up to me and asked. "Thank you for the food but who are you?" I deepened my voice so he wouldn't recognise it and said. "You are welcome and as for who I am you already know the answer to that." He tilted his head in confusion as he asked. "I do?" I merely nodded then left leaving a very confused Winston Behind me.

Kates POV:

My dad had just howled which meant he wanted to see me and some of the other alphas. We all gathered to where he was to find him sitting next to two dead caribou. We were all shocked seeing this before I asked. "Dad where did these caribou come from?" He answered. "Well I was on a walk when I heard what sounded like caribou being killed so I came to investigate. When I did I found a rather muscular wolf with grey fur, blue eyes, a large scar on his chest and an old General hat sitting next to them. I asked him if he could spare some food and he just nodded then began to walk away but I stopped him and asked who he was but all he said was I already known the answer to that question then left." I gave him a confused look before asking. "What does that mean?" He simply shrugged and said. "I don't know but I have to admit there was something familiar about him but I just can't put my paw on it." Eventually we all just shrugged it off and took the food back to the pack where dad told everyone about the wolf and everyone was very confused at the fact there's been a wolf living in this park longer then we have. But we all decided to leave it alone for now and just ate. When we were done we all just relaxed for an hour before storm clouds began to gather so we all quickly got into the dens but I couldn't get to my den in time as it began to rain so Garth and Lilly let me stay in their den but as I got in Lilly said in a worried voice. "Oh no. Where's Duncan?" Duncan is one of my nephews so I was also worried. Then his brother Jake stepped in and said. "Well my two friends were bullying him and after I just let them and left him he ran off crying." To say I was shocked was an understatement and I knew Garth and Lilly were just as shocked if not more but their shock quickly turned to anger as Garth said. "Jake you are grounded for two weeks for not being a good brother and if anything happens to Duncan then you're grounded for life he cringed at this then Lilly said. "Agreed." He hung his head in sadness hearing this I merely looked out at the rain worrying for my nephews life before I laid down and went to sleep.

Humphreys POV:

I had just got caught in the rain which was beginning to get harder when I heard crying coming from an old tree trunk so I decided to investigate. When I got there I found a small pup crying so I asked in a gentle voice. "Hey there little guy what are you doing out here?" He sniffled and looked up at me before answering. "I ran off after being bullied and got caught in the storm and now I can't find my way home." I frowned hearing that he was being bullied so I said. "Well you won't get home in this storm. My den is nearby and you can stay there till this storm is over then I will take you home." He slowly nodded and I then picked him up and carried to my den.

Once we were inside I gently put him down and shook myself dry as he did the same. When I was dry I noticed he was looking around my den so I asked. "So what's your name is?" He looked at me and said. "My name is Duncan. What's yours?" I answered "It's Humphrey" "Okay Duncan what were you looking at?" He looked at me then said. "Well it's just I've never seen a den like this before." I smiled down at him and asked. "Would you like a tour?" He smiled then said. "Sure." I then proceeded to show him around my den but the thing that caught his eye the most was my beaded sculpture collection. When he saw it he said. "Those things look like some members from my pack." I chuckled at this and said. "No surprise considering they're supposed to. I used to be a member of the western pack before they united the packs." He gasped then said. "Wow that's cool. Could you tell me what it was like at the uniting of the packs?" I replied. "Sorry but no because I was taken by humans before the uniting." He then tilted his head in confusion and asked. "Well why didn't you come back?" I then told him what happened at the moonlight howl and when he heard this he explained to me that Kate and Garth didn't marry but Garth and Lilly married and that he is one of their children. He also told me how Kate has been worried to death and how she gets asked out daily but always turns them down because she only wants me. To say I was shocked was an understatement .All this time I thought Kate would just forget about me but I never thought that she would care so much about me. But I smiled and asked. "You want to learn how to make beaded sculptures?" He smiled then nodded. The rest of my day was filled with me teaching Duncan how to build beaded sculptures and by the end of it he could make them as well as I could. When night fall came I hung my hat up, lied down on my bed while Duncan snuggled up to me, we both said goodnight then we both drifted off into sleep.

The next morning greeted me with Duncan yawning next to me. I smiled down at him then said. "Good morning." He replied by saying good morning back. Then I asked. "You want some breakfast?" He smiled then answered. "Yeah I'm hungry." I chuckled at this then went into the main room and pulled out the leftover caribou and we began to eat. Once we were done I said. "Well let's get you back to your parents." He cheered at this before I took him out of the den and we began our walk to my former pack. When we got there we found Garth gathering up search parties to find Duncan but the minute he saw him he ran up and hugged him so tight and said. "Duncan. Me and your mother have been so worried about you." He replied. "I'm fine dad." He then pointed at me and said. "He let me stay with him in his den for the night." Garth put Duncan down and then began to look me over while everyone left before Garth said. "Thanks for looking after my son." Then Winston walked up and said. "Okay honestly have we met somewhere before because you look strangely familiar." I chuckled then said. "Why Winston you still don't recognise me?" He simply shook his head I chuckled before I heard someone ask. "Aye what's going on here?" I turned my head to see none other than my three old pals Salty, Shaky and Mooch walking towards us. Seeing them I couldn't help but smile. Once they were close enough Garth said. "Well Winston was asking this man if they've met before." Salty then looked at me carefully before his look of curiosity turned into one of shock as he asked. "Humphrey is that you?" I smiled and said. "It's nice to see you guys again."

They all laughed at this before Winston asked. "Is it really you Humphrey?" I looked at him with a smile before answering. "Yes Winston it really is me." He gave me a smile before asking. "Have you been living in this park all this time?" I replied. "Yeah I have. To be honest the life of a lone wolf really grows on a person." He then said. "Well Humphrey I hope that even though you've grown accustomed to the life of a lone wolf I hope you will come back to the pack as an alpha." I gave him a thoughtful look before I felt a tugging on my arm. I looked down to see Duncan looking up at me as he said. "Please Mr Humphrey .It'll be fun to be fun to have you in the pack." I chuckled at this then rubbed his head down as I said. "Well alright but there a few conditions." Winston gave me a confused look before asking. "Conditions?" I answered. "Yes but don't worry it's nothing serious." He then gave me a warm smile before saying. "Very well. What would the conditions be?" I answered. "Well first of all I hunt alone because I do my best work on my own, second of all no one builds dens near mine because I rather enjoy living away from people, thirdly no one enters my den without my permission and fourthly you ban everyone from going up that mountain." I pointed to a large mountain as I said the fourth part. Winston gave me another confused look before saying. "Okay I get the first three conditions but why must everyone be banned from the mountain?" My pals then stepped in and said. "Yeah man. Why?" I then asked while pointing at the scar on my chest. "You all see this scar?" Everyone nodded at this before I said. "Well I got it up on that mountain when I was training before the bears up on that mountain attacked me. I was lucky to escape them." They all gasped and nodded at this before I said. "Well it's been nice seeing you all again but I have a junkyard to go salvage." They all gave me confused before Garth asked. "What in the world does that mean?" I replied. "It means I know where an old abandoned junkyard is and I like to salvage through the old junk for useful or cool items for my den." They all nodded at this before Salty asked. "Hey can we come?" I smiled then said. "Sure."

We were about to leave with them when Winston stopped us and said to me. "Listen Humphrey I know you might still be mad at Kate but please talk to her." I stared at him before asking in an annoyed voice. "Why should I? After all she's the reason I never returned to Jasper." He frowned and said. "I know Humphrey but since you left she's been feeling a great amount of guilt over it so please at least talk to her." I just replied. "I already know. Duncan told me everything. If she wants to see me so badly tell her to come see me at my den. Duncan knows the way." Then I began to lead my pals to the junkyard.

We walked for five minutes before we arrived at the hole in the fence which I always use to get into the junkyard since the entrance is all locked up. Once we were all in which took longer than usual because Mooch got stuck and we had to pull him out the guys began to look around the place. I smiled at this before saying. "Well boys we're not going to find anything just standing around." They all nodded at this before we all took to looking in different places.

Back at the dens Kates POV:

I had just woken up to see that I had slept in. I quickly stumbled to my legs when my dad came in with a smile on his face as he said. "Good morning Kate." I smiled then replied. "Good morning dad." He gave me a warm smile before saying. "Good news Kate turns out Humphrey has been living here in Sawtooth all this time and he's alive and well." I exploded with happiness hearing this as I quickly asked. "Where is he?" My dad chuckled at this before saying. "Before you go after him Kate you should know that Humphrey over went some changes in the past few years." I tilted my head in confusion before asking. "What do you mean?" He replied. "Well now Humphrey is far more muscular than Garth, has three large scars on his chest and he wears an old army general hat with two holes in the top for his ears." I gasped hearing the changes Humphreys gone through but I didn't care as long as he was still him so I asked. "Where is he?" Dad answered. "Well he was taking his friends to an old abandoned junkyard where he apparently finds old stuff to put in his den. I nodded at this before asking. "Where is his den?" He gave a frown before saying. "I'm sorry Kate but I have no idea. The only person who knows that is Duncan." I then knew I had to get my young nephew to tell me where his den is so I quickly ran to find him.

When I found him he was being apologised to by his brother and the two bullies who picked on him yesterday with their parents there. Knowing I shouldn't interrupt I just sat there and listened as Duncan said in a calm voice. "I accept your apology but if you bully me again I have ways of making Mr Humphrey teach how to use an old survival knife to cause slow and painful deaths." Everyone stared at him wide eyed as I made a mental note to talk to Garth and Lilly about keeping Duncan away from mom. When we all snapped out of the shock, the conversation was over and the bullies were taken away with their parents I walked up to Duncan and said. "Hey Duncan could you please take me to Humphreys den?" He looked up at me and answered. "Sure Aunt Kate but you might have to wait for him to get back." I smiled at him and replied. "I'll wait for him." He nodded at this before he led me to his den. When we got there I saw a den with a wolf mask hanging above the entrance. I then looked down at Duncan and told him that I would wait for Humphrey. He nodded at this then walked back to the pack while I waited for Humphrey I decided I might as well check out his den. When I got inside I was amazed at the size of the first room with the rug. I continued by entering the first room that had a mattress, knife in the wall and an old blanket on top of the mattress. I was guessing that this was his sleeping room so I left to the next room which contained some food so I guessed it must have been where he stored food. I then checked the last room to find an old trunk with some Earnest Hemingway books on it so I guessed Humphrey had a thing for the books. I also noticed two bookends in the shape of wolfs which really suited the den. I then looked at the wall to find shelves carved into it and on the shelves were beaded figures of some of the pack members and I know because he gave them all the fur patterns in just the right places. Once I was done checking the den out I decide to wait in the main room for Humphrey on the rug. While I was waiting I began to think of ways to surprise Humphrey when he enters. After five minutes I had decided that when he enters I will talk to him and won't leave until he forgives me. I decided just in time because I began to hear laughter coming from outside so I got ready to pounce.

Humphreys POV:

I had just gotten back from a junkyard raid with my buddies and I would have to say it was a pretty good raid. I got a big pillow for my den and an old blue scarf that looks rather good on me, Salty got an old skateboard, Mooch got an old trumpet that he thinks he can learn to use and Shaky got an old antique nut cracker. When we got to the den I bid my friends good bye and then they left. To be honest there is nothing I enjoy more than spending a nice quiet evening in my den on the rug while reading a good book but just as I entered I saw the last person who I wanted in my den for she was the one who drove me to the life of a lone wolf, the wolf who drove me out of Jasper, the wolf who broke my heart. I saw Kate. I glared at her as she asked. "Humphrey is it really you?" I glared at her as I put the pillow down and replied. "Yes it is. Now what do you want?" She looked down and sighed sadly as she said. "Listen Humphrey I know you're still mad at me but please just here what I have to say." I simply replied. "Well what is it you have to say?" She looked up at me and said. "Humphrey I'm sorry for what I did. It was absolutely wrong of me to hurt you like that. So please Humphrey forgive me." I sighed in irritation and said. "Let me guess you won't leave my den until I say yes?" She slowly nodded. I sighed then said. "Fine I forgive you." Then the next thing I knew I was on my back with Kate on top of me while saying. "Thank you, Thank you thank you Humphrey. You won't regret this." I then said. "Okay now would you please let me up and kindly leave my den?" She then got off me with a hurt look on her face as she asked. "Why do you want me to leave? Didn't you say you forgive me?" I answered. "Well yes but during afternoons like this I prefer to sit on my rug with my radio playing peaceful music while I either read or make a beaded sculpture." She nodded at this and left.

I sighed in relief then picked up my new pillow, went into my bedroom, put it on my mattress before I hung my hat and scarf up and left to my hobby room where I grabbed my radio and one of my books, left into the entrance room, sat on my rug, turned on the radio to a calming sound and began to read. It was moments like these I felt completely relaxed but sadly my relaxation was short lived as after an hour Winston walked in with a concerned look on his face. When I saw him enter I put my book down, turned off my radio and asked. "Winston what's wrong?" He sighed then replied. "Well Humphrey the moonlight howl was supposed to be tonight." I nodded at this and gave him a confused look before saying. "Okay. So why are you here?" He answered. "Well we don't have any place to hold it and I was hoping you could tell me of any good places for the howl to be held." He gave me a hopeful look as I sighed in defeat knowing I had to help him so I said. "Well we could always hold it at the junkyard." He gave me a confused look before asking. "There's an old junkyard?" I nodded as I said. "Yes and it has lots of room so it will be able to fit everyone, there are high places with parts for people to sit on so it has different spots for different couples but they do have to fallow a few rules." He gave me a confused look before saying. "Well that sounds great but what do you mean by rules?" I answered. "Oh nothing big just no one takes junk from the bottom because that could cause the junk to collapse on them, no pups mess with something without adult supervision because they could get hurt and finally and I cannot stress this rule enough no one absolutely no one goes past the part of the junkyard with tiers because past that part of the junkyard is a giant hole that people can fall into and get themselves killed." Winston nodded at this before saying. "Okay. Thanks for the info Humphrey and will I be seeing you there?" I replied. "Yeah I guess you will." He smiled then said. "By the way you're going to have to lead everyone to the junkyard." I nodded at this before he left. I sighed in relief then returned back to what I was doing.

I did this for an hour before I heard Winston howl thus summoning the pack so I quickly put my book down, switched off the radio, put them back, put on my hat and scarf then ran to meet the pack. Once I got there I found the entire pack waiting surprisingly waiting for me surprisingly. Winston then walked up to me and said. "Well Humphrey we're all here so could you begin leading us to this junkyard." I nodded then began leading the pack to the junkyard. Once we got there and everyone was in the junkyard I hopped onto a car roof and yelled out all the rules. Once I was done everyone went to have a goodtime. I was just about to get down when some of the females surrounded me. They all looked different and said things differently but they all wanted the same thing and that was me as a howling partner. I don't think I would have made it out of there if Hutch hadn't called me. When he did I quickly ran up to him and said. "Thanks Hutch I owe you one." He gave me a confused look before asking. "Why?" I answered. "Because I couldn't keep up with all those girls and I think you just saved my life." He chuckled at this then said. "Well the reason I called you was because Winston wants to see you." He then pointed at an old car at the top of a pile and said. "He's in that old car." I nodded at this before I climbed up to the top of the pile.

When I reached the top I found Winston sitting inside the old hunk of junk overlooking the entire junkyard. He looked at me and smiled before asking. "So Humphrey how does it feel to be at the moonlight howl again?" I replied. "It feels good but also a little weird for some reason." He then said. "I'm guessing it's because you've been away from other wolfs for so long." I nodded and said. "I guess so but what's the reason you called me up here?" He gave me a serious look before saying. "I want to know what you said to Kate because when she came home she seemed depressed." I replied. "All I said was I will give her another chance then politely asked her to leave so I could relax a bit with a good book." He nodded at this before saying. "Well then go enjoy the howl." I smiled at this and ran down to meet my buddies. When I got down Salty said. "Whoa Humphrey you did a great job on choosing a place for the moonlight howl man." I replied by saying. "Thanks man. By the way you guys never told me if you guys got girlfriends yet." They all gave me smiles before Salty said. "Oh we got girlfriends." Then Reba, Janice and Candy walked up. Reba sat next to Salty, Janice sat next to Shaky while Candy sat next to Mooch. I chuckled then said. "You sly dogs." We all laughed at this before Candy said. "You know Humphrey my friend Sweets is still single and I might be able to hook you up with her." I smiled at her and said. "Thanks but these days I'm not really interested in getting romantic. But if she's wants to give it a whirl tell her to drop by my den tomorrow." I then turned around and went to look for a good howling spot. The rest of my night was filled with howling and a good time before I returned to my den for a goodnight sleep.

**AN: After days of work I have finally finished this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Also I would like to know do you all think I should start writing another story or first finish one of the stories I am currently writing. I leave that choice to you. By the way does anyone know how to reduce the swelling of a bump on ones forehead because ice isn't working on mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

A new face

Three weeks later

Humphreys POV:

I was outside my den practicing knife maneuvers on an old tree while doing some thinking about how it had has already been three weeks since my old pack came to Sawtooth. When I heard a rustling in the bushes. I looked towards the bush only to see my buddies walking out of the bushes. I smiled a them and they smiled back before Salty said. "Hey Humphrey we were just about to go down to the creek for a little relaxation. Do ya want to come? I smiled and said. "Sure just let me quickly put my knife away." I then quickly ran up and stabbed my knife back into the wall before coming back down to go with my pals. Once I was down we were off.

Once we got there we each found a comfy spot while Mooch played his trumpet, which he had greatly improved. We each relaxed, talked and enjoyed the suns heat for about an hour before I heard someone approaching. I quickly stuck my head out of the bush to see it was Kate who was coming which was no surprise considering she has been trying to get closer to me for the past three weeks which was really annoying because I just wanted to hang out with my pals so thinking fast I quickly said. "Guys Kate's coming and I need you to tell her I had something that needed to be taken care of?" they nodded at this before I took in a deep breath and dived into the water.

Kate's POV:

I was walking down to the river to go see Humphrey because I wanted to spend time with him but whenever I went to talk to him he had somewhere to be or something to take care of. When I got there I saw his friends just relaxing but no Humphrey so I asked. "Hey do you guys know where Humphrey is?" Salty was the one who answered by saying. "Yeah he was hanging with us until he said he had something he needed to take care of before running off." I then sighed because this always happens and I never get to spend time with him. I then asked. "Well which way did he go?" Mooch answered. "He went that way." He pointed in a direction and I quickly ran in that direction.

Humphreys POV:

I was holding my breath underwater and having a hard time keeping it in but luckily I didn't have to hold it much longer because Salty quickly pulled me out and said. "She left five minutes ago man." I gasped for air and said. "Now you tell me?" He chuckled at this before I said. "Well I'm going to go do a junkyard raid. You guys want to come with?" they each smiled at this before Shaky said. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." We were then off to the junkyard.

When we got there we began digging through all the old junk. I was beginning to dig into when all of a sudden I was pounced on. I slowly looked up to see it was Kate with a smile on her face. She smiled and said. "Hey Humphrey." I was still in shock at the fact that I was pounced on by surprise. I frowned and asked. "Kate what are you doing here?" She answered. "Well I've been trying to spend some time with you for the past three weeks but whenever I try you're never around but this time I figured you would be here so I waited for you." I was about to answer that when I heard someone scream. I knew I needed to do something so I quickly pushed Kate off me and ran towards the source of the scream. When I arrived at the source I was at what we wolves now called Devils drop which was the hole in the junkyard. I quickly came to a stop at the hole and looked into it. What I saw filled me with fear because a little girl with brown fur was hanging on to a stray car part. Thinking fast I quickly looked around for something to lower me down. I caught sight of a rope so I ran and grabbed it. I quickly looked in the hole and yelled. "Hold on I'm coming." I then tied the rope to an old car engine and around my waist before I slowly lowered myself down towards the young girl. Sadly the rope was to short and I couldn't reach her. I saw her begging to slip and I knew I had to think of something and fast. Then it hit me the scarf that was around my neck. I quickly took it off and lowered it down to her. Once it was close enough to her I said. "Grab on." She gave me an unsure look before I said. "Listen we don't have time for this you can trust me I promise." She was still unsure but she grabbed onto the end anyway. I then slowly pulled her up to me. Once she was right up to me I picked her up with my mouth by the scruff of her neck. I then climbed out of the hole and placed the girl on the ground. I then looked down at her to see she had passed out. While she was out I noticed she was covered in cuts and bruises. I then heard heavy breathing behind me. I turned to see a black, muscular male wolf with a scar running across his blind right eye. I glared at him and asked. "Did you do this to this poor child?" He chuckled evilly and said. "Yeah right after I slaughter her parents. Now out of the way so I can finish her off." I growled at him and said. "You want her your going to have to get through me." He smiled and said. "With pleasure." Then he pounced at me but I easily dodged and he fell into the hole but grabbed onto the side. I walked up to him and said. "It's scum like you that deserve to die." I then slapped him and he fell to his death. I backed up in shock at what I had just done. But I shook it off and remembered that I had to get the pup back to my den to tend to her wounds. I then picked her up and ran to my den.

I would normally taken her to the pack healer but there was not enough time and my den was closer. I had also learnt a few things about wounds after living alone for so long. When I got home I quickly put the pup on my mattress so I could tend to her wounds. I then gathered up some herbs and leaves to tend to her wounds. I spent two hours sealing up the cuts, tending the bruises and straightening broken bones. When I was finally done the girl was still out cold and I was exhausted. It was at this moment I heard some people entering so I went to check it out. When I entered the main room I saw my pals with confused but angry looks on their faces. I then decided to whisper so I wouldn't risk waking the little girl, which would terrify her. I silently asked. "Hey guys what's up?" Salty answered angrily. "Dude you totally ditched us and what's with the whispering?" I answered. "Okay I know I ditched you guys but I have a good reason and please whisper." They then got curious looks before Shaky asked. "What's the reason?" I then took them to see the little pup. When they saw her Mooch immediately asked. "What happened to her?" I then told them where I found her and how I ended the killers life. When I was done they were shocked but when they snapped out of their shock Salty asked. "Well what are you going to do with her considering she's now an orphan." I answered. "Well as soon as she wakes up I think I'll adopt her and become her new father." They all gave me their are you serious looks before Mooch asked. "Humphrey are you sure you want to do that because if you do there's no turning back." I nodded and said. "Yeah I'm sure." They all nodded before Salty said. "Well Humphrey we're your friends and we'll trust you on this." I replied. "Thanks guys and do you think you could get me something to eat because I think I'm going to be spending the rest of my day with the pup." They nodded at this before they left. I spent the rest of my day sitting next to the young child while writing in my journal after drawing a picture of her on the page and reading a book.

**AN: whelp I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and the reason I've been gone for such along time is because I was in a coma for a few days and at the hospital but I'm going to try and update more often now while writing a nice long beginning chapter to a new story I've been working on. By the way a word of advice to you all. If you're ever in South Africa stay away from the taxis and don't cross the road when their around because the drivers have no respect for the rules of the road. **


	6. Chapter 6

Humphrey tough times

Humphreys POV:

I awoke to the warmth of the sun entering my room. I stood up and let out a long yawn and stretched out my muscles. It then hit me. The young pup that I saved yesterday wasn't where I left her. I began to get really scared and ran out the room. I first checked my main room but found nothing. I then checked my food storage room but once again found nothing. I then quickly looked in my hobby room and saw nothing. I was then about to go look outside knowing she couldn't have gotten far with her wounds but something caught my eye at the last minute. It was my chest that was slightly open with two eyes peeking out but quickly disappeared when I looked at the chest. I sighed in annoyance and said. "You really should be resting with your wounds and not playing hide and seek right now." I then walked up to my chest and took off my books before I opened the chest to find her curled up in fear. I shook my head and said. "Please don't worry I won't hurt you." She still seemed unsure but she uncurled and let me take her out of my chest. I then carried her back to the mattress. I then laid her down to rest and as soon as she was on the mattress I saw she was asleep. I smiled at the sight of her asleep because it was just to precious but then a terrible smell struck my nose. I smelt around to find the source until I discovered it was the girl. I sighed knowing I would now have to give her a bath but I didn't want her leaving the den. It then hit me. The junkyard probably has an old bucket that I can use to give the girl a bath. I quickly dashed out to the junkyard. I was there for three minutes before I found a bucket, sponge and an old stuffed bear for the girl. Once that was done I quickly ran to the river and filled the bucket up with water. I then went home.

When I arrived there I was beginning to walk in when I was pounced on before I was being strangled. I saw the water get splashed everywhere. I quickly came to my senses and knocked the person who was strangling me off before pinning them to the ground. It was then I saw it was Eve with an angry look on her face so I quickly said. "What is your problem Eve?" She growled at me and said. "My problem is that Kate has been trying to spend time with you since we arrived here and when she finally finds you she has to pin you to keep you from running off. Then you push her off and leave her for absolutely no reason at all." I frowned and said. "I had an excellent reason." Eve then said. "Well tell me what your reason was." I replied. "I have a better idea. How about I show you." I then let her up and proceeded to lead her into my den. Once we were inside I whispered. "Okay Eve now try to keep quiet." She nodded before I led her into the room with the pup. She gasped and asked. "Oh my word what happened to her?" I answered. "Some sicko tried to do her in after killing her parents." Eve gasped at this and asked. "Where is that piece of scum?" I answered. "At the bottom of Dead wolfs drop were I threw him." The expression was priceless. She then said. "You honestly killed a man?" I replied. "Yes and after what he did I would kill him again." I saw that Eve was left speechless. I sighed and pawed my face before saying. "Okay Eve if your done would you please leave so I can go get another bucket of water to clean her up?" Eve replied. "No please let me get the water. It's the least I can do after I tried to kill you for doing the right thing." I smiled and said. "Thanks Eve. To be honest I don't like leaving the girl alone." Eve smiled and said. "Well if you plan on adopting her you'll make a great father." I smiled and said. "Thanks Eve." She then left to get the water. I smiled down at the young girl before I quickly ran out and got the stuffed bear for her. I put it next to her and smiled as she began to cuddle it.

I watched her with a smile for ten minutes before Eve returned with the water. I smiled at her before she said. "Well Humphrey here's the water you wanted and if there's anything else you need just ask." I replied by saying. "Thanks Eve and don't worry I'm good." She nodded at this before leaving. I then gently nudged the little pup awake. When she woke up she let out the cutest little yawn and I couldn't help but smile. She looked up at me and asked. "Why did you wake me up?" I replied. "So I can clean up your wounds." She then noticed the stuffed animal and she asked. "What's this?" I replied. "I found this toy in the junkyard and thought of you." I then took the sponge and said. "Now it's bath time." I saw her begin to back away so I quickly grabbed her and began to clean her wounds while she struggled. Thanks to her struggling her cleaning took twenty minutes. When I was finally done I said. "Now was it really that bad." She immediately answered. "Yes." I chuckled before I said. "Okay young lady now would you mind telling me your name?" She replied. "It's Bella." I smiled but it quickly turned to a frown and said. "Well Bella I understand that both your parents have passed on so do you have any other family members?" She hung her head and said. "No my parents were the only family I had." It was then she began to cry. I frowned hearing and seeing this and said. "Well Bella with all do respect you can't go through life with out a parent so I would like to adopt you as my own daughter." I saw her begin to sniffle at this before she looked up at me with hope in her eyes and asked. "You would really do that for me?" I replied. "Of course I would. To be honest I lost my parents when I was young and I don't want any other pup going through that." She smiled at me before a frown reappeared on her face. I then asked. "What's wrong?" Bella replied. "Well you see most of my friends all lost their parents to either illness, murder or hunters so I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that while I'm snuggling up with a loving parent they're all barely surviving." I frowned at this before an idea formed in my head. I remembered that most couples in Jasper wanted to raise a pup or two. I then said. "Bella do you think you can take me to your friends?" She nodded before I quickly grabbed my knife and tied it to my back leg incase we ran into a killer because by the sounds of things we might run into a few and put my hat on. I then picked Bella up and had her direct me to where her friends were.

Bella directed me for half an hour before we arrived at an old den. I then heard yelling coming from inside so I put Bella down in a hole in a nearby tree and said. "Wait here and if I come out being attacked close your eyes." She nodded at this before I took out my knife and slowly entered. When I entered I was shocked to see at least twenty pups shivering in fear of the three large wolves in front of them. I saw they were each muscular and covered in scars. The firs one to the right had black fur while the second one on the left had brown fur. The middle one had grey fur and I'm guessing he was the leader of the three. He then yelled out. "OKAY YOU LITTLE RUNTS THE BOSS IS DEAD SO NOW I'M IN CHARGE." I then saw a little girl walk up in fear and ask. "What happened to him?" I saw the big guy look down at her and say. "Some guy threw him into a pit to his doom and NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR SPEAKING WITHOUT PERMISSION." I saw him raise his paw to strike the girl but I would not let him hurt a pup so I quickly grabbed his paw and said. "You strike that pup and I'll make sure you see your boss again very soon." He glared at me before trying to strike me. I easily dodged it and led the three idiots outside. Once we were outside I quickly took them out. I sighed wondering if the killing would ever end. I then said. "Okay Bella you can come out." She slowly did but as soon as she saw the bodies she ran and hid behind my legs. I looked down at her and said. "It's alright they won't hurt you or anyone else again." She gave me a small smile before I said. "Go inside the den and calm the other pups down while I get rid of the bodies." She nodded at this before she went into the den. I then proceeded to drag the bodies out of sight. When I was done I went into the den and saw Bella talking to some of the pups. When she saw me she ran up to me and said. "Guys this is my new daddy and he's going to take you all out of here." They all cheered at this so I said. "Okay everyone I'm going to take you all to my den and any couple who wants to adopt you will come and become your new parents." They all cheered. I then led them all out and we began our trek back to my den.

**AN: Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would've had it up sooner but I had school Portfolio work to do and I will do my best to keep updating and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Getting word out

Humphreys POV:

I was busy taking all the pups that I had just rescued to my den so I could check all of them for any injuries. On the way got there I got a lot of complaints from the pups saying they were tired or hungry or thirsty. Sophist to say when we got back to my den I had never felt more relieved. Sadly my relief didn't last long as I realized that I now had to go and fetch the pack but not before I found someone to keep an eye on all these pups unless I found some way to get the pack to come out here. I looked at all the pups who were playing in my den and said. "Okay pups settle down now." Sadly that didn't work so I decided to fall back on my back up idea and yelled. "QUIET" They all quickly lined up and sat in front of me except for Bella who sat down next to me. I then said. "Alright I'm sorry for yelling but it was only to get your attention. Now listen the reason I brought you all here because I couldn't stand around while you kids were being treated like that which they wont be doing anymore." A small pup raised his paw so I pointed to him and asked. "Yes young man?" He asked. "How do you know they won't hurt us again?" I replied. "Because they can't for reasons that shall not be mentioned." They all began to cheer at this but I quieted them down for my next announcement. I then said. "Now some of the wolves in my pack are couples that want to raise pups of their own so as soon as I can get word out you'll all be put up for adoption." They all let out a loud cheer at this before they went back to playing. I began to enjoy watching them all play until I noticed shadows approaching the entrance of my den. I quickly said. "Okay I need to go see whose out there quickly so continue whatever you were doing just don't hurt yourselves or leave the den." They all nodded before returning to their games

I went to see who was there only to see Marcel and Paddy approaching. I smiled at the sight of them and said. "Marcel and Paddy what do I owe to this visit." Paddy said. "Oh we just wanted to see how you were." Marcel then said. "Indeed since we haven't spoken in while we wanted to know how things were with your pack being around." I replied. "Well things are going pretty good but there are a few problems." Marcel then said. "Problems? Oh no no no no what problems could there be?" I replied by saying. "Well Kate wont leave me alone and the fact that I've basically become a murderer." They both had shocked looks on their faces before they turned into looks of amusement until they burst out laughing. Paddy then said. "Oh Humphrey you're hilarious." I replied by asking. "Um what's so funny?" Marcel replied. "Your joke about you killing other wolfs." I glared at them and growled. "That wasn't a joke." They then got horrified looks as Paddy asked. "How could you?" I replied by saying. "They were hurting pups after murdering their parents." They both gasped before Marcel patted me on the back and said. "You did the right thing." I replied by asking. "Then why do I feel like a killer?" Paddy replied. "That my dear friend is a question only you can answer." Marcel and me gave him confused looks. He then said. "What? My grandfather was a guru." We shrugged it off before an idea hit me. I could ask these two to get Winston because I couldn't leave all the pups unattended. I then quickly said. "Guys can you go tell Winston I need to speak with him." Marcel replied by saying. "But of course. We would be more than happy to help you our dear furry friend." Then they flew off while I went inside to handle the pups.

Winstons POV:

I was taking a walk to help me think about what Eve told me about Humphrey killing a man and adopting a pup when I heard flapping coming from above me. I looked up to see those two birds my pack ran into when we first arrived here in Sawtooth. They both landed in front of me as the goose said. "Bonjour." The Duck then said. "Oh good morning to you my dear fellow. Now we wont waste your time with to much talking but Humphrey wants to talk to you but he's a bit occupied at the moment so he sent us." I replied by saying. "Okay I'll go see him now." They nodded then flew off. I then began my walk to Humphreys den.

When I got there I was surprised to hear the laughter of not just Humphrey but many pups as well. I was confused by this but as soon as I saw the inside of Humphreys den I could've sworn I was going to faint because pups were running around his den. It was then I noticed him walking up to me. I then said. "Hello Humphrey. The two birds told me you wanted to speak with me and now I see why. Speaking of which where did all these pups come from?" He sighed before he replied. "They're orphans who lost their parents. Most of their parents were murdered." I gasped hearing this and quickly asked. "Are the murders in the park?" He replied in a sad tone. "Yes but they wont be any trouble for anyone ever again." I looked at him confused before asking. "Why do you say that?" He gave another sigh before saying. "Because they were each killed by me." My jaw dropped at hearing this before I let out a sigh and said. "Well although I don't agree with you becoming a killer I believe you did the right thing as you did save these pups." He nodded before saying. "Thank you Winston and would it be trouble for you to inform the pack that most of these pups are up for adoption starting tomorrow morning?" I nodded and said. "It would be my pleasure Humphrey but what do you mean by most of these pups?" He replied. "I adopted one of the girls as my daughter." I smiled at him and said. "Well congratulations Humphrey and I know you will be a wonderful parent." I then left and by the end of the day everyone in the pack knew about what Humphrey is doing.

**AN: Okay people I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy lately because For my last week of school I had tests, when I went on holiday I had my dads uncles funeral and then I barely had time to write because I then went on a week long road trip to Mozambique but I was also working on the first chapter of one of my masterpieces. Oh and before I forget after a chat with one of my friends on fanfiction I have decided to rewrite my original Adventures of fatherhood and forgiveness as soon as the new one is done.**


	8. Chapter 8

Adoptions

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a yawn and the feeling of a ton of pressure on top of my entire body. I opened my eyes only to see a pup resting right in front of me. It was then that I realized that nearly every pup was on top of me while those who weren't were right next to me. I sighed knowing that the reason for this was because of what happened in there past which mean the horrible way they were treated. I sighed and slowly crawled out from underneath them. I looked at all of them and just new that they all needed better lives with families that love them and none of them deserved the horrors that those low down crooks did to them. I then let out a sigh knowing that in order to help these pups get that I had a lot of work to do.

I then went into the main entrance of the den only to see it was just the beginning of the day I knew it would still be a while before any of the pups would wake up or before any one will come and adopt any pups. I shrugged and went into my hobby room and picked up a book, went back into the main room, lied down and began to read. I read for an hour before I heard giggling I looked away from the book I was reading to see if the pups were awake yet. I stood up and went into the bedroom only to hear a pup yell "Wolfpile!" and then be pounced on by plenty of laughing pups. I soon joined in the laughter as soon as I realized what was going on. This lasted for two minutes before I told them all to get off and enter the main den room for breakfast. Once they were all in the main area I took out a big caribou I had in storage and before I could blink they were all eating that caribou like termites to wood.

It was after they began eating two wolves walked in. I recognized them as the two eastern wolves that ruined Kate's hunt. I looked at them and asked with a little aggression in my voice. "May I help you?" The female answered. "I take it you still remember us." I nodded and said. "Yes I do now could you tell me what you are doing here?" the male answered. "Well you see we've been wanting to start a family but we never could because-" he began stutter so I raised my paw to silence him and said. "Don't worry I get it either you can't impregnate a women or she can't carry pups but it's alright just tell me how may you would like to adopt and I'll set the siblings up." They both nodded before the female said. "We would like to adopt a boy and a girl please." I nodded and said. "Well I do have two pups who are brother and sister. I'll get them for you and if their hearts connect with yours you may take them." They nodded then I took the brother and sister out of the group of the eating pups. When I pulled them out I saw their eyes meet with the two eastern wolves and new that they had made a connection and not just any connection. It was the one that could only be made by parents and their pups. Then they ran up to each other and began to talk. I smiled at this and said. "I'll take the other pups outside." I knew they were ignoring me but I just shrugged it off and took the other pups outside to play. It was five minutes after they were out that the two eastern wolves came out with the two pups I smiled at them and said. "Let me guess you'll be taking them." The female nodded and said. "Yes. Thank you for giving us this opportunity." The male then said. "Yes thanks and if there is anyway we can repay you just name." I replied. "You're welcome and please just spread the word that these pups need good homes." They nodded before they picked up their new pups by the scruffs of their necks and then left. I smiled at the sight of those two being taken by loving parents." I smiled at this before I went back to watching the other pups play.

It wasn't long before another couple came by but I didn't recognize them so I decided that I might as well try to make a good first impression. I walked up to them with a smile and said. "Hello I'm Humphrey and what can I do for you?" They smiled at me as the male said. "Hello Humphrey I'm Deka and this is my mate Kiara and we're here because where interested in adopting." I then noticed another couple approaching so I replied. "Okay now why don't you go and get to know some of the pups before you make your choice while I attend to the next group." They nodded before I went to attend to the next couple.

five hours later

Well it's been two hours since the couples started to come and adopt and so far things have been going great considering that most of the pups have been adopted and there was only one little girl and one boy not counting my daughter. It was just then another wolf came out of the bushes and it was none other than the second in command of both packs also known as Hutch. I walked up to him with a smile and asked. "Well hello their Hutch and what can I do for you today?" He sighed and said. "Hey Humphrey I've come to adopt a little girl and boy." I smiled at him and decided to joke around a bit by asking. "Now why would the second in command of both packs want to adopt two little pups?" He replied with a sigh. "Well my job doesn't exactly help me meet girls and after a long day I really want to come back to a den with smiling faces which will just brighten up my day and I would find it very relaxing to wake up to the laughter of pups in the morning." I smiled and said. "Well Hutch you're lucky because there is one boy and one girl left." Hutch smiled and said. "I'll take them both." I nodded and told him to wait in my den. I smiled as I walked to the last pups because once they were adopted I could spend time with my own daughter who has been resting in the den because her wounds were worse then expected and Eve suggested she rest for a couple of more days. After we discussed things and Hutch took his new pups home I couldn't be more relieved. I then walked into my den and into the bedroom where Bella was sleeping and snuggling her bear. I smiled at such an adorable sight. I then realized it was getting late and decided it was time for dinner so I silently went to the food storage room and grabbed a caribou carcass. I dragged it into the bed room and put it in front of the mattress. I then took my knife out of the wall and began to cut some meat off for Bella. I then gently nudged Bella awake. She let out a gentle yawn. I smiled and said. "Time to wake up hon it's time for dinner. She smiled and we began to eat and talk about our day. Well mostly my day because she slept through hers. When we were done I put away the leftovers. Once I was done cleaning up I snuggled around my daughter and kissed her on the head and we both went to sleep.

Kates POV:

I watched over the pack, which now contained more families thanks to Humphrey, and I have to say I liked the deed Humphrey did for the pack. I then felt a twinge of pain knowing that I might never get the chance to raise my own family with the wolf I love. I let out a sigh knowing that now Humphrey has an injured daughter I wouldn't be able to spend more time with him and he hardly wanted to see me in the first place. I guess now all I could do was wait till his daughter is fully healed and then I can try to spend time with him again. I then decided to turn in for the night.

**AN: Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry I was gone for so long but I have good reasons. I got caught up into my school exams and had a ton of portfolio work but I'm back and working again.**


End file.
